The nitrate ester glyceryl trinitrate (GTN) or nitroglycerin, has been used as a vasodilator in the treatment of angina pectoris for over a hundred years, and the dominant contemporary belief is that GTN exerts its therapeutic effect through in vivo release of nitric oxide (NO). Other organic nitrates, such as isosorbide dinitrate, have also been identified as effective and clinically important vasodilators. NO itself has been identified as Endothelium Derived Relaxing Factor (EDRF) and several classes of compounds, for example nitrosothiols, in addition to organic nitrates, have been proposed as NO donors or NO prodrugs. Well-known examples of these classes of compound and one nitrate, GTN itself, have been suggested to demonstrate neurotoxic or neuroprotective effects by dint of interactions with the redox modulatory site of the N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) excitatory amino acid receptor. Thus GTN is firstly a potent vasodilator and secondly possesses potential neuroprotective properties. Several attempts have been made to increase the efficacy or potency of alternative organic nitrates as vasodilators relative to GTN, for example, by incorporation of propanolamine or cysteine functionalities. However, no attempt has been made to separately regulate the vasodilatory and neuroprotective effects of GTN. Indeed, postural hypotension, weakness and other signs of cerebral ischemia are adverse effects, associated with the vasodilatory effects of GTN and observed in treatment, which are highly contraindicative of GTN itself, and by extrapolation GTN derivatives (1,2,3-trinitratopropane derivatives), as clinically useful neuroprotective therapeutic agents.